Character recognition is a form of recognition used to identify text in an image. Character recognition can be used, for example, to determine what text occurs in a screen capture image so that this information can be used to personalize, improve, and streamline the user experience on a mobile device. Character recognition can also be used in scanning a hard-copy document into a computing device, for example for electronic editing. But character recognition is noisy, meaning that some words or characters are misread, with errors increasing as the font size decreases. This problem is exacerbated by the limited screen area and camera field of view on a mobile device, which make it difficult to display, in a readable manner, the entirety of a source document on the screen. Thus, a document displayed on a mobile device often has text too small for successful recognition or must be displayed a section at a time, resulting in the loss of context provided by the full document.